Dragonborn Assassin
by holli.carson95
Summary: "'Dragonborn" and "assassin" aren't two terms you'd hear in the same sentence, which is why it is still a shock for Lukas Lechance, the seven times great grandson of Lucien Lechance. His fate involves not only killing dragons and being an assassin, but rekindling the fire between him and Lydia. Rated T for swearing and hints of sexual content. DBxLydia; mentions of OCs later on.


**Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is my first Elder Scrolls fanfic! I had the idea in my head a while ago, but sadly school decided to be a vehement pain in the a** and distract me from writing this. Now that I have time, I hope you enjoy it! Fair warning- the beginning has been tweaked a little bit!**

***DISCLAIMER* I do ****_not_**** own anything from the Elder Scrolls series, I only claim the name of the character!**

* * *

The Imperial bastards had taken me prisoner after seeing me with Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm, Ralof of Riverwood, and a horse thief. My head pounded as I came to, well aware that the Imperial Legion had planned on executing everyone in the carriage.

"Hey, you're finally awake," Ralof said quietly, noticing that I'd awoken from my fitful slumber.

"Fucking Imperial assholes..." I trailed off, rubbing my head. "Where are we going?"

"Nearest Imperial outpost."

"Hope they don't plan on trying to torture me..."

"Easy brother- think of your home. A Nord's final thoughts should always be of home."

I grinned in spite of myself and thought of Whiterun. I hadn't lived in Whiterun my whole life- I grew up in the Pine Forest as the son of an assassin and one of the last members of the Blades. After losing my mother, I left home and settled down in Whiterun. I was shunned most of my life for having a father that was a Redguard-Imperial mix and a Nord mother. I didn't care- my family had its place in the tales of Tamriel. I shuddered at the memory of learning the origin of the name Lechance.

"You have a name, kinsman?" Ralof asked, snapping me out of my memory.

I hesitated to answer- what if the driver heard me?

"Kinsman?" Ralof asked again.

"My name is Lukas Lechance," I finally answered, knowing that the mere mention of my family's name would catch Ralof off guard.

"Lechance? As in-?"

"Lucien Lechance, yes ... I am a seventh-generation son of Lucien Lechance's family..."

"I thought he was a legend!"

"No; I left my home in the Pine Forest after I found out. I was absolutely disgusted."

"Quiet down back there!" the driver ordered, his voice slicing the cold air that enveloped us.

"Who knew that the Lechance family lived on!" Ralof whispered.

"Probably won't after today if these Imperial scum kill us," I cursed, glaring at the driver.

Ralof sat back and gazed at our current surroundings. "Ah, Helgen ... I used to be sweet on a girl that lives here..."

I smirked at Ralof's response, remembering the girl that I'd cherished while living in Whiterun. Lydia was one of the sweetest girls in Whiterun, and I prayed that I could go back to her if the Imperials chose not to kill me. I wondered what happened to her after that, which startled me- what if the Imperials went for Whiterun and found her? Tensing my muscles, I attempted to slip the ropes that cut into my wrists.

"General Tulius, the military governor..." Ralof muttered, catching my attention.

"Forget that guy; gonna join up with the Stormcloaks if we escape!" I whispered, grinning like the madman that I truly was.

"Keep your voice down!" Ralof cautioned as the carriage rolled to a stop. I knew that the Imperials would execute everyone in the carriage, but I prayed that something would happen.

The horse thief had attempted an escape and wound up shot down by Imperial archers, which meant that I probably wouldn't survive. One of the scribes called me forward and asked me who I was.

"Lukas Lechance," I muttered, avoiding the scribe's eyes.

"Where are you from?" the scribe asked, his voice full of slight hesitation.

"Whiterun..."

"What do we do? He's not on the list," the scribe told the soldier to his left.

"He goes to the block," the soldier responded, her words making my blood boil. _Typical Imperial assholes,_ I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry," the scribe said softly. "At least you'll die here in your homeland..."

_Some protectors you assholes turned out to be,_ my mind echoed as I followed the Legate to the block. A Stormcloak had already been executed by the time I got there, and the executioner signaled for me to die next. Glancing back at Ralof, I approached the block slowly, my thoughts trailing to Lydia and how badly I missed her. My dark hair fell in front of my face as I prepared to head to Sovengarde. Exhaling, I closed my bright blue eyes and waited to hear the ax slicing the air as it prepared to behead me.

"WHAT IN OBLIVION IS THAT?!" General Tulius yelled in the distance, forcing me to open my eyes.

A monstrous creature had perched itself on one of the towers, and I recognized it immediately as a dragon. It was one of the most fearsome creatures I'd ever seen- jet black body that was the size of Dragonsreach (the palace in Whiterun) and eyes as red as the coals of a blacksmith's forge. I never believed the dragon lore, but what I did know was that I had to get out of Helgen.

"Prisoner!" an Imperial guard named Hadvar called out. "Follow me!"

I rolled my eyes at Hadvar and followed suit, not wanting to get killed by a dragon. The dragon kept shooting balls of fire and saying some weird words that I didn't understand, and one of them knocked me onto my back. Shaking it off, I stood and followed Hadvar to the keep. Ralof was standing outside, his eyes hungry for a fight as he clutched his weapon. He and Hadvar appeared to want to fight, but the menace that was the dragon prevented them from tearing each other's heads off. Both beckoned me to follow them into the keep, and given that Hadvar and the Imperial Legion had tried to kill me, I chose to follow Ralof.

* * *

Ralof and I hadn't been inside of Helgen keep for very long when we noticed a dead Stormcloak soldier laying on the ground.

"Gunjar..." Ralof muttered, his voice soft and full of sorrow. "We'll meet again in Sovengarde, brother. Here, let's get those binds off of you."

I held my hands out to Ralof and he freed me of my binds. "Take Gunjar's gear- he won't be needing it anymore."

I glanced down at Gunjar hesitantly before taking his armor and war axe.

"Damn, this door's locked!" Ralof cursed, drawing my attention. He moved to try the other door and found out that it couldn't be opened from this side. "Damn!"

"Did you hear that?" I asked, motioning to the locked door.

"Imperials," Ralof muttered. "Stay hidden- maybe one of them has the key."

I followed Ralof's orders and hid on one side of the locked door, war axe in hand. An Imperial captain and a soldier entered the room, and Ralof and I ambushed them. The captain turned to try and fight me, and after he landed a heavy blow to my arm, I spun and felt my war axe gliding across their throat, killing them instantly. "Loot the bodies- one of them has to have a key!"

I checked both bodies and found the key hidden in the captain's armor. After picking up his sword, I grabbed the key and unlocked the gate. By now the adrenaline was at a high level, enhancing my senses to an inhuman level. The dragon had shot a fireball at the keep, and I'd only just managed to duck out of the way before the ceiling came down. "Blasted dragon!"

"Come on, in here!" Ralof instructed, pointing at a door to our left. I followed him and we found ourselves in a store room. Two Imperial soldiers were in there, and Ralof and I had managed to surprise them and kill them both. "Check for some potions while we're here."

I began searching the barrels and found a few healing potions. _Not bad,_ I thought to myself as Ralof and I continued through Helgen keep. Moments later, we found the interrogation room, and some Imperials were going at it with a few Stormcloaks. By natural instinct Ralof and I joined in, slaughtering the Imperials in a matter of minutes.

"Go check the cells for some loot," Ralof instructed, handing me a few lockpicks. I obliged and found a few septims along with a few scrolls and stamina potions. Once finished, I followed Ralof and the other Stormcloaks out of the interrogation room and into a cave. A few Imperials were there, holding their position for Tulius. They drew their swords when they saw the Stormcloaks, and a fight ensued. I sprinted past the others and began attacking a few archers, killing them swiftly in the process. I took one of their bows and their arrows, glad to have some more weapons. I found a lever and pulled it, only to discover that it lowered a drawbridge.

"Dammit," I cursed when I stumbled upon a cave bear. Knocking an arrow, I aimed it at the bear's eyes, taking a deep breath. Moments later, I exhaled and released the arrow, grinning when it pierced the bear's skin right between the eyes, taking him down instantly. After removing the arrow, I ran as fast as I could out of the cave.

"Wait!" Ralof called out when he joined me outside of the cave. I glanced upwards and noticed the dragon still circling, so I followed Ralof and pressed myself up against a rock. We waited for what seemed like hours before the dragon finally disappeared, its black wings whistling in the skies above us. "He's gone ... good. It's time for us to part ways. My sister runs a mill just down the road in Riverwood. You should go and talk to her."

Letting out a harrowed breath, I nodded at Ralof. "Thank you, Ralof. Talos guide you."

Ralof grinned as we took different paths to Riverwood. I was worn out and ready to rest, but I knew that I wasn't done just yet.

* * *

**I know it isn't the best start, but I had to end it there. Please feel free to drop a review, and I am open to suggestions as well. :)**


End file.
